Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) chipsets and/or modules are often found within various types of devices. For example, many smartphone and other mobile devices incorporate a GNSS chipset that provides the ability for the smartphone to execute location based applications, which can take advantage of detection of a geographical location by the GNSS chipset accessible to the smartphone. A navigation device providing turn by turn directions that are rendered on a display device also employs detection of a location by a GNSS chipset. Power consumption of a mobile device can strain resources of a mobile device when a GNSS chipset is activated for purposes of location detection.